1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged. The rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, or may be widely used as a motor-driving power source for a hybrid vehicle, etc.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The electrode assembly is accommodated in a case to perform charging and discharging operations, and the case is provided with terminals that are used to supply or draw out a current. The case may be formed of a metal plate or pouch.
The case of the rechargeable battery is provided with a vent (or vent portion). A vent plate of the vent portion is connected to a lower portion of a vent hole provided in the case. Because the vent plate is formed to be thinner than the case, when internal pressure of the case increases due to overcharge, etc., the vent plate is broken before other portions such that an internal gas of the rechargeable battery may be discharged to ensure (or improve) safety of the rechargeable battery.
However, because a thickness of the vent plate is very thin, when the vent plate is connected to the case, damage may occur thereto. Moreover, when the rechargeable battery is dropped or a small external impact is applied to the rechargeable battery, a crack may occur in the vent plate, or the vent plate may be broken. Accordingly, due to the damaged vent plate, reliability in terms of lifespan of the rechargeable battery may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.